This invention relates to pharmaceutical electrolyte solutions. More particularly it relates to a process and product wherein the characteristic saline taste of the electrolyte solution is disguised by adding to the electrolyte solution a glucose polymer having an average short-chain length and particularly one wherein the glucose polymer is composed of 3 - 8 units.
The use of dextrose for masking saline taste in pharmaceutical preparations is well known. However, the use of dextrose for this purpose often causes diarrhea and other gastrointestinal disturbances. The advantage of utilizing a glucose polymer in place of dextrose for added caloric content without additional osmotic pressure problems is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,461. The reduced sweetness of dextrins when compared to glucose is indicated in "The Lancet," Apr. 5, 1969, page 690. However, prior to this invention no one has utilized glucose polymers of average short-chain length to mask saline taste and provide a product which will obviate gastrointestinal problems as well as a product having good flavor with stability.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an oral electrolyte solution wherein the saline taste is substantially reduced. Other advantages are an oral electrolyte solution which is pleasing to the taste yet does not adversely affect the gastrointestinal system, does not have an unpleasing sweet taste and will afford an increased caloric intake.